A programmable logic controller (PLC) is used to monitor input signals from a variety of input points (i.e., input sensors) that report events and conditions occurring within a controlled process. For example, a PLC can monitor such input conditions as motor speed, temperature, pressure, volumetric flow and the like. The PLC has a control program stored within its memory to instruct the PLC on what actions to take upon encountering particular input signals or conditions. In response to these input signals provided by the input sensors, the PLC derives and generates output signals that are transmitted to control the process via PLC output points to various output devices such as actuators and relays. For example, an output signal can be provided by the PLC to speed up or slow down a conveyer, rotate the arm of a robot, open or close a relay, raise or lower temperature, as well as many other possible control functions.
The input and output points referred to above are typically associated with input modules and output modules, respectively. Input and output modules are collectively referred to as I/O modules herein. Those skilled in the art alternatively refer to such I/O modules as I/O cards, I/O points or I/O boards. I/O modules are typically adapted to be plugged into respective slots located on a backplane board or other attachment system provided by the PLC. The slots are coupled together by a main bus that couples any I/O module plugged into the slots to a central processing unit (CPU). The CPU itself can be located on a card that is adapted to be plugged into a dedicated slot on the backplane board of the PLC.
In many control systems, PLCs are arranged in a master-slave network that includes a master PLC and a plurality of remote slave units that can include other PLCs or devices. In this type of a network, the master PLC controls its own I/O connection points and also the respective I/O connection points for the remote slave unit(s). The control commands from the master PLC are derived from data obtained from its own I/O connection points as well as data obtained from the remote slave units. Data obtained from the remote slave units is typically obtained from the I/O module(s) connected to each remote slave unit.
To meet the needs of machine manufacturers and users, automation architectures have been decentralized or distributed while delivering performance comparable to centralized systems. For instance, the ADVANTYS STB distributed I/O system is an open, modular input/output system that makes it possible to design islands of automation managed by a master controller via a bus or communication network. The ADVANTYS STB distributed I/O system is a product of Schneider Automation Inc., One High Street, North Andover, Mass.
Often, an I/O island and its associated I/O modules may be widely dispersed and may be in isolated locations, or the target systems may be enclosed in other machinery. In these types of network operations, getting physical access to the remote slave unit or the I/O module to configure the device or update a configuration file can be difficult.